the fire of the night
by lastdragonrider
Summary: I look at the phantom who was checking me out I ground. "phantom job now date later" I said he frowned I then went back to it watching the crime then I felt some one touch my sides I screamed in laughter making all guns land on us "uh oh" I said. Danny has lost all of his family and friends in the explosion but he may have found a girl to call his own- Danny/oc
1. the night fire story

young Justice and other are dc

night fire is mine

* * *

I look at robin as me and him were ask to look into a super hero kid named Danny phantom. Oh the names night fire. I had a full black suit with a bird wing on my chest in purple dark gray boots covered my feet on my waist was a utility like belt with a sword on it. On my back was a long cape for the winters. A mask similar to robins hid my blue eyes and my hair was spray painted purple that I wash out it was thick and flat coming to my shoulder blade. I look at robin after batman had left I had been part of their team for some time. It was robin who found me.

_~flashback~_

_I growled as I chased down a criminal. He had robbed a bank near where I was patrolling of the city I was staying in for the week. I ran forward as he turned down an alleyway I followed fast I never saw it coming he shot me in the leg as the pain filled my right leg he some blood seeped through the Ingres I had I just fell on to some bags of garbage as the man ran off not before I split a tracker on him I smiled if I ever felt better to get him `so this is where I fall then aha my last breath and then it all be over no more safe city no more hot cocoa just peace' ran through my mind then I heard silent patting of feet I had hid behind a garbage can. Then I saw it boy wonder came past the dumpster then look at the ground to see my fresh blood. "hay batman I found blood" said the boy wonder I stay silent not wanting to get involved with the justice league at all._  
"_robin I'll go follow the tracking beacon you find out who blood that is" said batman I never saw him but he must have left the boy then look forward then stepped forward and look around I wrapped myself better in my cape then I heard the padding of feet another superhero kid flash came in and was by robin side._  
"_who you looking for?" he said as the boy look around_  
"_looking for someone who got shot and is most likely bleeding out" said robin I moved slightly then hiss as pain flared up my leg where the warm fresh blood came out he then spun around to see something shiny he then stepped forward getting on his knees "hay we won't hurt you" he said calmly I growled startling kid flash._  
"oh _it that a human or a dog?" said kf as he look at Rodin he then reached foreword to feel a soft warm fabric he then felt for anything's slowly his hand came up my led then to my arm then to my face. he stopped then pull a flash light out of his utility belt and shined it on me to I blinked as my eyes got use to the light. "oh it's a girl" said kf "no kf its a teen in a superhero suet" said robin as he moved his hand to where my cape split I glared then let him see the Ingres blood was covering my right lag it didn't look too bad it had left a small hole but only Injury some mussels in there he then pull out a first aid kit and cleaned the injury then warped it up then kf look me up and down then his eyes fell on the symbol on my chest. "ah robin I think we found the one that was to join our team" said kf then when robin lookup having finish the bandage his eyes widen seeing the symbol on my chest it wasn't any bird wing but a phoenix. "Night fire" said robin I got up shocking him of my speed I smiled. "yep the names night fire nice to meet you" I said there mouth fell open in shock_

_~end of flashback~_

oh ya that was a fun day I became a member of this team some time later they never know my secret that I kept it was and I will all ways be a...

* * *

comments hates and flames ok with me


	2. the sadness of danny

young Justice and other are dc

night fire is mine

* * *

Danny looks sadly as he lay in the hospital bed. Two days ago he lost everything his family and friends even a teacher. Many had come to see him the entire town. Tomorrow I will be free from this place a nock came from the door. "Come in" I said then in stepped three super heroes one robin the other some kid leading them was batman.

"We wish to know more on ghost for your parents being ghost hunters" said batman the female look me up and down.

"here the info I don't want to say anything on it" I said handing them a small paper I think someone ask on it all it had was ghost how they lived and the three types that was all I then look at the girl "who are you?" I said pointing at her she look at me oddly.

"the names night fire" she said I look her up and down I say she was around my age well built but not tuff she look to be made for speed and getting to high places.

"The named Danny" I said she stepped forward and took my hand and did a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Danny hope you get better" she said then follow batman and robin as they left she sounded so sad yet happy. When I touched her I felt energy leap from me to her as if meant to. Her energy felt angry sad happy and hope but what I felt the most was trust and loyalty oh how good it felt as I slowly closed my eyes for the night.

The next morning

I look around to see vlad he smiled at me "come along Daniel" he said I got up went to the bathroom I look to the toilet to see a pile of clothes and boots. On the clothing lay a note I picked it up.

_Dear Danny,_

_I went out shopping and got you these clothing didn't like the one you had I put the image on myself hope you like it!_

_You're Friend,_

_Love night fire_

I then picked up the clothing to see the t-shirt was dark blue saying 'I meet a superhero' on the back it said 'it was batman, robin and night fire' I then look at the black pants on top of them lay socks I smiled as I put next to the boots then I saw boxers still in the bag I open it and finish with dressing I look over the pants over the pockets was night fire signicher the boots look nice and gave me two inches taller I then left the bathroom and followed vlad home I had place the letter in my pocket a smile now over my face. As I head home well sort of my home for now it will be.

* * *

comments hates and flames ok with me


	3. the team and help

**young Justice and other are dc**

**night fire is mine**

* * *

-Later that night-

I hated this morning all I did was get caught by the same ghost then saved by phantom and now I was in my super hero uniform and out hinting down phantom. I smiled as I jump from another building to the next. Robin had to leave early to help out the team so here I was jumping buildings. I was thinking back to when the last time phantom had saved me had ask me out and I said yes it was not normal for me to do that at all. then I hit something as I went to jump to the next building we were tangled up then I felt pressure on my chest it was hard to get my breath when I open my eyes they locked on to some green ghostly like ones my breath hitched as I look at him his eyes held so much pain loss as if he was fighting the world by himself all on his own. Then it hit me a need to breathe.  
"Can... you...g...e...t...o...ff...M...e" I said then his eyes stopped locking on mine then he shot up looking red as he helped me up.  
"Sorry didn't hear you or see you" he said sheeple I smiled at him as he rubbed the back of his head now I understand why all the girls liked him why all wanted him. I smiled at him he was so cute any female like or didn't and my citizen part had his heart but not my superhero side who know if he like me like my other self.  
"it`s ok the names night fire I'm here to ask you if you like to join the young justice what you say" I said he look at me then frowned.  
"Why?" was all he said I look at him and frowned to him?  
"You be with kids around your age there to help you and we will fight bad guys and all the other fun things so come on phantom help us we all learn" he look at me then smiled.  
"Fine I'll come with you see how you all work then I'll think it over" he said. I smiled as I com batman then I went to the edge of the building.  
"So you got a girl?" I said he look at me oddly.  
"maybe I don't know I had one but she dead and maybe this new one work" he said so we sat there and saying this and that till the bat mobile pull up once it stopped I hoped in the front Danny in back and we slowly went to the cave well it was fast but to me it was slow. Once we finally arrived we all jump out well me and phantom did batman stay in his car.  
" show him his room and the other members will be back later" with that said he vanish racing off somewhere different I smiled as I show phantom around. He smiled as I show him his room which was next to mine the living room. he happily sat on the couch flipping through channels on the big TV I smiled at him as he lay there then I saw the time two hours to get ready so I rush off to the door.  
"hay phantom I need to go get ready for a date call me on the com system when the team gets back I'll be in my room" I said then head to my room. I open the closet to find some of my normal citizen clothing I found jeans and a t-shirt that was black with a night fire marking on it and on the back had a saying 'watch out for the night it may burn you' in gold letters I took the new clothing to the shower that I had connected to my room well all the rooms had it at their own bathroom. I smiled as I cleaned up then slipped into fresh clothing. I smiled as I went to my mirror I had over the desk that held all my makeup kits and my hair things my hair now it's normal blond color and not a purple color. So I sat down thinking I need help with my hair the other two girls when they got back can help me out. Then my com went off I it was a phone like thing with the speaker or phone no buttons on it. "Yes who is it" I said I look to see I had an hour left before my date with Danny phantom.  
"hay night the teams back they're coming to the main room" said phantom it made my heart jump up whenever he said my superhero name it flow so nicely together from his mouth. I then came back to earth "night you still there?" he said to me  
"hu oh yay I'll be there soon" I said I then went for my cloak that cover my shoes it was thick black which I put on over my shoulder I then pull up my hood covering my hair then checked my mask. I then became a blur as I ran to the main room I skid to a halt once in there almost running over kid flash he look at me shocked at my speed I may not be as fast as him but I knew how to run.  
"Wow that was fast" said KF to me I smiled and shrugged then I saw the two girls Megan and Artemis I grabbed their hands and smiled at them robin and the other look at me oddly.  
"I need these two help then in an hour I'll be going off for some time off see you later" I said dragging the two off to my room. which didn't take too long once in there I hit a button that locked the door I sat on my bed wall the two stand I then pull my hood off for them to see my long golden locks of hair. "I need help with my hair can you help me with it?" I said Megan smiled at me.  
"of course what do you need it for a date?" she said I blush giving her an answer she smiled then happily put me in the chair and covered my eyes "it`s a surprise" said Megan happily artemis did not sound happy but help for I felt four hand on my head. It felt weird as my hair was pulling this way and that and what not. Then after what felt like forever it stopped I heard small movement.  
"Done" said Artemis tiredly the blindfold fell off my eye and way I saw in the mirror did not look like me at all...

* * *

**i like to thank the following**

**greendrkness for following and reviewing  
**

**wordsmyth for following and adding to faves  
**

**misc. for putting in an ****Community for some odd reason **  


******i all so like to thank all who where able to read my first part of my story. so con grates to you for reading the story hope you like this part.  
**

**comments hates and flames ok with me**

**till the last rider breath we shall meet  
**

**-last dragon rider  
**


	4. the date and love maybe

**young Justice and other are dc**

**night fire is mine**

**read bottom need to be done! -_- **

* * *

I had asked a female who I saved a lot today out, I couldn't believe it but I just don't feel ready for a new girl in my life. I just was not ready at all for her she was kind soft and sweet. She was so different from Sam I wonder how no one had her as there girl, at all she was amazing. She didn't need makeup to look pretty like so many of the other women but, she was lovely her cheeks smooth and light red in them. Then something went off as I fade from my day dream. I look over to see my phone saying I had only ten minutes till are date was. I got up and rush out of my room not needing to be late on are first time out, as I floated past I saw robin. He look at me oddly as I zip to the zeta tube I was shown how it work and all that stuff with the other boy then they left me alone. Once in it sent me to my city I had ask her to meet me on a hill in the park. Tomorrow was the day they buried my two friends. oh how it pains me I had built up walls over the time in the hospital but her that girl ripped the first one down, looking in to me willing to cry with me if need be. Then I saw her she was beautiful her golden hair was up and being held up by a flower it was rich blue green mix and her hair had some sparkles in it she had on light make up. She was dressed in normal close and seemed to be watching a family play, I frowned it reminded me so much of mine. I landed next to her, "pretty isn't it?" I said making her jump she look at me then smiled her smile warmed my heart I say she was taking down the walls I had.  
"yah so were you taking me?" she said I smiled as grabbed her waist startling her she look at me then I shot up in the air and flew around she happily yelled and howled as we flew around the city. Finally after some circling and flying over the city I head to the forest as we flew I felt her breath at ease like the air was her place her home. her eyes were closed she was breathing soundly she was beautiful to look at as was what she was in normal but flashy I smiled as I saw the opening I flew down it was a clearing with a hill and trees all around it the picnic was simple a smooth red cloth and the basket holding the food I then landed placing the girl across from where I was now was sitting my tail now feet. As I opened the basket pulling out two sandwiches and two plates placing one on each plate I had she then opened her eyes? she look at the food on the plate then look into my eyes her eyes I could get lost in they held power, feeling, ancient words, wisdom, secrets, and another mind another eye, if look into long enough you get lost in them. She then look away to the food and look at it oddly then back at me. "What is this?" she said when she look at me her eyes held curiosity and wonder.  
"Ah its tuna salad sandwich sorry I was late there to pick you up" I said she then laugh her laugh was smooth and gentle but to other it may sound odd or strange but I love it. I smiled at her happily oh how I long to be happy once more like she made me now. But she saw something she had finished her sandwich some time ago from how it look and I seemed to not want to eat so much.  
"You need to forgive yourself Danny it will kill you if you don't" she said to me sadly I then felt bad it made me feel bad over it. She then looks to the sky with a smile happily at the stars.  
"I miss it Danny I miss them all so much oh how I miss it" she said a tear fell from her eye I look at her oddly.  
"What do you miss and I really need your name!" I said she smiled at me tears striping her of her makeup and making it a mess on her face. Her eyes in the sky a smile on her face when I saw her eyes they look happy but sad at the same time.  
"oh how I wish to fly the wind in my hair feels so good and the grass how I looked it in winter the mountains covered in snow the city when the sun hit it just right made all the land many colors oh how I miss it" she said I look at her oddly well she is odd that makes her beautiful and lovely.  
"What it this place you say of" I said she look at me her eyes sadden  
"long gone. lost forever never to be seen ever so long lost so much like that so old war oh almost as old as ours" she said I saw a golden like color in her it look old ancient like I knew it and in a flash it vanish not there she look at me oddly then smiled. So we sat there and chat on this and that.  
"so what's the place you lived in before hand?" I said she look at me  
"you want me to describe it?" she said  
"oh yes do so" I said as I flip on to my belly and sat to listen to her better  
"oh we lived in a valley mountains on all sides the mountains in the winter where covered in snow making the valley fresh with snow glimmer the green covered in snow. oh and the summer how I love it green as the every day the beauty flowers in the spring and fall the summer was boiling hot but oh how I loved it" she said I smiled as she told me more of places she had been she grinned happily as she listened to me as I told her of the ghost zone she was different and my friend human my female friend maybe I won't be so sad without those two maybe just maybe she can help fix my wounds I had. then came the time she need to go and me as well I picked her up and flew her to her home she said good-bye saying we can meet in a week she was busy. I was so happy I was flying all around and nothing could stop me. For my joy and happiness over her and only her.

* * *

**I like to thank all who have read this story but sorry to say I won't be up dating this next week like I wont to since I'm going to Disney land so as a gift I will post two chapters when I get back hope you all like it**

**Comments hates and flames ok with me**

**Till the last rider breathe we shall meet**

**-last dragon rider**


	5. one dead ghost and not forgotten pain

**young Justice and other are dc**

**night fire is mine**

**hi all im back sorry on not putting more on i will put at lest two more i have been doing to much to look in to this but now here it is i hope to make them longer as i am with my transformer story. my friend said i need to update this to make all you happy and all so here you go..**

**oh be warned this has a death of some one. **

* * *

**one dead ghost and not forgotten pain**

* * *

Our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them.  
by:George Eliot

* * *

I look around the corner to see the criminals batman had ask me to help him with tonight for robin and batgirl had homework to do and lots of it. I smiled as he had shown me how he works many times be for hand and for this time I was helping him out whenever the two were in trouble or what not. I moved in to take out the two on the ground with their back to me at the moment. I hit a soft spot knocking them out and tying them up fast, I then rush to the door where batman was standing at. He nodded at me and opened the door we stepped in and stopped to see some men in black suits and some others in white suits over the crates for that's what this place was for shipping. I look at batman as he went to hide in the rafters. I then watched them as they pull out a cage like thing, as I slowly got closer till I was only a foot away from them behind a crate. Batman was up in the rafters looking down then the men started taking. "Were done with her" said one of the black suits men. He then look over at the cage and push it to the other man he lifted up the covers slightly look in frowned and put it down.

"No she too far gone where done" said the white suits as they left the room I then went to the cage to see what was in it. as I removed the blanket over the cage to see a young girl who look like Danny phantom but she was showing her belly and her hair was in two pony tails. She was covered in green goop her eyes were closed she look to be thirteen years old at least, her skin was pale color. As I opened the cage and went to her and touched her side I then went for the wrist and felt for the blood pressure I never got it as her eyes shot open she look scared then it faded she smiled at me.  
"Hi there I'm going to get you out of here," I said she look at me her eyes look faded all hope and emotion was gone she look at me sadly.  
"Don't even try I'm too far gone," she said to me I look at her sadly as I sat down next to her letting her lean on my back.  
"No you're not I will help you," I said not wanting to give up on her she frowned. I look into her eyes she had no fire no hope left she look broken as they said as she had said but I never gave up, 'Not now not ever and not on her'.  
"I know that look my cousin gave it to me so many time his names Danny phantom." she said startling me to look at her over my shoulder.  
"He needs you he almost gone," I said I then heard a light laugh from her.  
"no he doesn't he needs you I went to a ghost named clockwork he said before my dying breath I was to see the one who would heal Danny make him better stronger and greater man and hero once more. He also said that she will be a strong and power full person," she said my breath was caught in my throat I then laugh at it.  
"oh yay right he left me I hurt him too much," I said I then stopped as I didn't hear a response I then moved as she fell backwards I grabbed her she was out cold and I mean cold I then went for a heartbeat. She opened her eyes slightly and mine widen as her breath was slow.  
"Hay keep Danny and tell him I'm sorry I wasn't there," she said coughing up green blood on her hand she smiled at me I watched as her afterlife faded away from me. I then picked her up not wanting other humans to use her body like a frog in science class. I look at her sadly as I left for my vehicle with her in my arms I had closed her eyes. I sat her in the side car for my motorcycle which I had put in if robin or batgirl came with me for whatever time ride to my city or I was in Gotham helping out batman.  
"I won't let you feel left and forgotten," I said as I sat in my set then heading off to the bat cave.

* * *

-The bat cave-

I look at batman as he look over the girl he wanted to have phantom see her before we look over her injuries she had and then lay her to rest. I look at him as he look at me holding the young girl in my arms 'man this was bad' was all that came to my mind as we went through the zeta tubes. Once out I saw all the team even Danny he look over at me and his eyes widen as he saw the young girl. "No no not her," he said as he rushed over to me looking at her. "No Danielle! Pleases...not you," he said taking her from my arms.  
"I'm so sorry phantom," I said but he did not look at any of us just holding her and crying in her chest as he held her in his arms. Slowly the other left as batman had sent them off as black canary came in to the room. Once all that were in there where the two older superheroes batman and black canary standing there watching. I stepped towards phantom and touched his shoulder. "She said she was sorry for not being there," I said he look at me as if understanding it but not wanting it true.  
"How can you not be phased" said Danny I look at him oddly.  
"What?"  
"How can you not be phased how can you not cry!" he look at me in anger I smiled softly to him.  
"I am saddened but I have to keep fighting it still hurts you know."  
"why? How?" the older two look at me as a tear fell off my face for the first time.  
"Why? Well I'll tell you I have seen worse and felt worse. I can't sleep sometimes I lay awake all night in pain other times I cry myself to sleep. How? I don't know how maybe it's because I need to keep them safe. It may just be me for wanting to keep fighting, I don't know why I do or the answer may be that I want my family to be safe from harm. I jest don't know Danny," I said he look at me he must have saw something in my eyes.  
"Do you need counseling?" said canary I laugh at her and grinned.  
"Me night fire? Never sorry black," I said she looks at me sadly then at Danny he backed up.  
"No thank you," he said I then laugh at him he then glared at me  
"night fire I think you need! It will help you to stop wearing a mask of fake feelings" said canary I look at her fire was building up inside of me.  
"No I don't think I need one I already have one canary don't ever ask," I hiss as I stormed off to my room and slamming the door in anger. I went to my bed when a knock came out I growled "go away canary," I hiss but the door opened any way I look over to see her black canary glaring at me I growled.  
"Night fire I know you need help" she said I then growled she stepped back as anger fell off of me like ice cold water hitting her face.  
"Help I don't need it the other do! I don't I'm fine ask me one more time and I'm gone," her eyes widen.  
"how you can't vanish,"  
"I can fade away so if all you're going to do is bug me I'm going home," as I left the room and to the zeta tube taking it home to where phantom lived and protected. Once on the street I got on to the roofs and jumped till I got to my house. once there I went thru my room window angrily I stopped when I saw the pitcher I had, I looked at it on it was me and next to me was a male he was 7" 5' he looked well built like a quarterback for the football team. He had on black jeans and a belt to hold it up it look to be dark purple with some golden dragon on it holding an orb as the buckle. He had on a rich purple shirt and biker jacket that was black. he had the handsome face with rich blue eyes even in the pitcher his eyes look ancient and wise but I fire that kids had burned in them.  
" hay you here," said Danny oh man I rushed and got changed into my normal citizen clothing. I then went out of my room to not see Danny anywhere. I look all around my house as I went to the living room last I went to sit down, when I felt some one arms around my waist. It was cold feeling yet comforting at the same time I spun around to see Danny phantom he smiled at me and hugged me once more.  
"Came to see if my girl is alright before I head out for patrol" he said I smiled hugging him, then planting a soft kiss on his cheek.  
"Be safe" I said as he smiled at me.  
"Aren't I all ways," he add vanishing from my eyes I grinded then went and lay on my couch waiting for him to come back like all ways.

* * *

Next time

The men in white smiled evilly as they made the ghost named Danny phantom to suffer pain of ecto guns and other ghost hunting devices. His screens came from all around as a bullet hit his side as new fresh ghost blood fell from the wound. The male hidden in the shadow growled in discus at what they were doing to the poor boy. He hisses and rushes off for the info for the hero they need this. These men need to be stopped at once and for all.

* * *

**rc: first of all don't get mad at me for killing her she need to be gone for now and well i dint want to make this more interesting and new so yes Danielle had to die all who lover her i am so sorry. **

**herone: you are one killer!**

**danielle: why me?!**

**rc: i said so now go a way i wanted mine to be different so you had to go bye bye ok now if you are angry over her death go complain some where but here is that clear readers!**

**herone: jest say yes ma`ma **

**Comments hates and flames ok with me**

**Till the last rider breathe we shall meet**

**-last dragon rider**


	6. fear of pain and wishes of hope

**young Justice and other are dc**

**night fire is mine**

* * *

**fear of pain and wishes of hope**

* * *

"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."

by:Shoyab Tambe

I am prepared for the worst, but hope for the best.

by:Benjamin Disraeli

A very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love.

by:Stendhal

* * *

How did I get into this? Just a few days ago it was Sam and I and now its ray and me? I don't know why but when I meet her she was amazing grace full, soft yet

deadly, then there was her aria it was ancient old like but young and burned with ice cold fire. I slow down as I landed on a building looking over the city ghost sittings

had gone down and I had so much more free time, Vlad left me alone and pretty much gave me my own home. Then I remembered what ray had said some time

yesterday to me. _"I'm staying here for some time but then I need to move back home Danny," she said. _

_"Where is it," I had said she smiled._

_"Home Utah they need me home soon," was all she said._

Then I saw something it was a white van it had been following me for some time. I watched it then I saw a vehicle heading right for it. I then jump down and went to

stop it in some way for my super hero complex. I did and I smiled triumphantly as I slow down the car the van skid but slow down as the front bumpers touched each

other. "Hey you ok" I said then when I saw the man he was in a white suit. All the suddenly the van door was shot open as men in white suits surrounded me I

growled. "Guys in white," I said darkly one of them smiled at me.

"Ah phantom we have come to take you in" the leader said then I felt pain shot all throw my body I look to see they all had shot some sort of taser for ghost at me. I

screamed loud and in pain as I fell to the ground. I try to fight it but nothing work then it stopped or lessen some. As my eye slowly started to close from the pure pain

and darkness seemed to be welcoming right now.

"Do you think they'll find out," I heard a man say.

"Most likely no they won't even know he gone," was what the leader I think said as I finally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I finally came to I felt something cold on my back, I open my eyes to see I was in some jail cell. I look around I was shaking scared of it all "no! They got me! No,"

I said out loud it was like before hand when it was before I meet Danni. When they got me and touched me, I was missing for one week and a half mom was so

worried, when I came back. I cry I hated hospitals and any other place like it I cry and cry in pain, anger, and sadness. "Ah phantom ready for some more tests," said a

man in a white suit his name was agent k.

"you won't break me," I hiss he smiled at me.

"Oh young phantom who said that, all it takes is time," said agent o with a smile I whimpered in fear. As they opened my cell and dragged me out. I didn't fight for I

knew it would be worse, I just hope the team would find me soon or maybe my girl will find me.

'Don't worry she will come' a whisper ether the wind or in my head. I wanted to ask who it was and why but all I got was a warm comfort feeling and nothing more. as

they dragged me to a lab the scientist smiled at us as they dragged me in.

"well put him in the training room let's see what happens and how long he last then tomorrow is anatomy day," was all he said as they shoved me into the room and

closed the door guns started up and aim for me. I ran and scampered trying to block or stop it...

* * *

**rc: hay all here a new years eve special gift for you sorry its short!**

**herone: ya right your sorry**

**rc: yes i am**

**danny: why you send me there to of all the places**

**rc: sorry i need this to happen for what i have ****planed**

**danny: oh and what may that be**

**rc: sorry no tell you *smiles evilly***

**Comments hates and flames ok with me**

**Till the last rider breathe we shall meet,**

**-last dragon rider**


	7. sick, safety, and found

**i do not own danny phantom or young justice **

**herone: yah she know took a long time the ending was what she was trying to find out what to do.**

**starlight: she did have two ideas to do **

**rc: meh i did it and well some one back haaa**

**herone: oh yah you all like her that she back.**

**starlight: small amount of blood and body being cut open depending on who you are**

**rc: yep big time**

**herone: and on with the story**

* * *

_**sick, safety, and found**_

* * *

The keys to patience are acceptance and faith. Accept things as they are, and look realistically at the world around you. Have faith in yourself and in the direction you have chosen.

Ralph Marston

* * *

I slowly got up my body was on fire and I felt like throwing up one again. I rush to the bathroom releasing all content in my stomach. I growled as I look at the fresh throw up "oh come on flue all ready" I said as I slowly got up and went to my kitchen and found some stomach medicine and pored two tablespoons and had some then found some sprite I had in my kitchen-cupboards and placed three of two letters of soda on the counter. I then found my phone and went and lay on the couch trying to call the league (dropping the phone multiple times). Once I was finely able to call the justice mount it rang once then went to start the second time then someone answered.

"This is the justice mount, who is this?" rang Megan voice I smile as I lay there.

"Hey this is night fire ah I'm sick and can't come in today" I said.

"Oh ok well bring you to the mountain so you can get better" she said.

"what no I'm sick don't take me there you know s-i-c-k" I said but she had all ready hung up. I growled and throw the blanket over my head banging and pound.

"Hello night" said Artemis.

"Over here laying on the couch sick" I said. Then the two came rushing to me I look at Artemis to see a bottle of seven up the I felt it the urge to throw up once more.

"Oh really well I can see your sick" said Artemis as she handed me the 7 up I smiled at her as I got up to look at them.

"What you..." I never finished as I rush to the bathroom and throw up all content that I barley had in the toilet.

"Oh we came to take you to mount justice to get better" said Megan I then look at her oddly.

"Why jest why?" I said as I sat next to the toilet my eye slowly closed. The next thing I knew I was being dragged off. I was startled as everything became bluer we were in the zeta tube in the base as she rushes me to the medic room I think as I slowly drifted off. the next thing I knew I was on a white bed being look at by her as the rest of the team came in. I sat up this was embarrassing as my face became red I was only in my pj`s. the bottoms where Disneyland ones with tinker bell all over and the words tink on it the primary color for it was a tan pink mix and the top I had on was a shirt with an image of Pluto on the back was 'I love Pluto' and I did not put on my braw beforehand thinking I was staying home.

"What's wrong night fire? What's with the pj's? Why Artemis laughing? What's making you so red?" said kid flash very fast I look at him oddly then it did not help that my head was now pounding.

"Aug Megan I said I'm sick not drag me to medical bay. Wally I'm in my pj's for a good reason I am wanting to sleep" I said then I glared at Artemis way which did not help as she laugh harder. I growled if my head stop pounding I give her a good glare. Slowly it settled down in to silent giggles I then lay down as Artemis placed the 7 up by my head.

"Hay where Danny" said robin I look at him oddly.

"Idk I've been sick" I said which made the other puzzled but robin as he laugh at it.

"Idk means I don't know" said robin then I got a bad feeling over no one knowing where Danny was oh man this was bad.

"Ah has Danny ever been gone this long?" I said it made every one stop then I felt it the erg once more and my head was pounding with it I got up and look around for the bathroom. I saw it to my left at the end of the room I got up and rushed to it. In seconds I was throwing up in the toilet once more nothing was keeping anything in my stomach.

"When you said you were sick I thought you where kidding" said kid flash I glared at him then I pull out some wood I had in my pocket. It was shaped like a dragon that was painted black and it look to be meant for throwing. I then throw it at kf who yelped when it hit his head which he clenched in pain.

"You earned that kf" I said angrily he smiled shyly but backed off fast. Then some of the older super hero came in it was batman, the flash, superman, and wonder woman they look at the team then me. "Don't ask" I said as I stay on the floor bat man nod to me.

"Team Danny phantom has gone missing it is unknown where he may be" said batman "we know he is missing for ghost have come to the city looking for him but have not found him" he then look at us.

"Hay what happens to kid flash" said the flash kf pointed to me I then pointed to Megan who was puzzled by this. "So how..." he never finished as wonder woman came over to me and helped me up.

"I believe they need your help night seeing as you know how to find thing really well" she said I nod to the as I was pull to my feet then my body felt like it was on fire. I was trying so hard not to scream in pain then it slow down to a numbing throb.

"Yah I can see what we can do well lets head to my house so I can get dress up" I said as I slowly marched to the zeta tube. Once I was throw it sent me back to where phantom protected I look around as the other followed me I then smiled as I jump up to the escape ladder for a fire. I then climbed up it the other following me once on top I smiled as I ran feeling the wind hit my face was grand as I jumped from roof to roof. I counted I was five away from the place once I hit five I then jump down onto the fire escape and climbed down one floor to mine. As I opened the window and slipped in followed by the rest of the team I look around to see we were in my bedroom I then shoved to the living room. Slamming and locked the door so they can to get in. I then got changed I stopped to halfway me pants were on and was going to put on the top when I saw the scar on my right arm it was thin and long starting two inches from my shoulder blade down to end in the middle of my elbow and hand. I look at it as the memory of how I got it came to my mind. I let my left hand trace it from the shoulder blade down and back up once more it was not that hard to see for the skin never held together properly. I frowned the only suit I had right now was one that will show off the scar as my long sleeve one was being washed. I just finished putting it on then grabbed my long cape and setting it on my shoulder it was a rich dark purple and was thick as well as soft it touched the ground. As I wrapped it all the way around my body I then unlocked the door and opened it stepping out and going to the kitchen sitting next to the sink was a can of purple hair spray. I then spray it all over my hair making it become a purple color after I went to the living room to see them all around some pitcher frame." what you looking at" I said.

"Oh nothing but who the man" said kf punting to the photo I had of the one I call brother.

"Ah that's herone he a good friend of mine" I said then kf look at me.

"Where you to dating" said Artemis I smiled and laugh hard and happily

"Oh no never we were just good friends like brother and sister but he..." I stopped myself he was pretty much gone he left for my safety and his." he gone long since gone" I add as I head to the door the other slowly followed.

"So where we going?" said robin I look at him and smiled.

"the cameras we need to tell them hi" I said as I rush out the door and down the hall way to the window at the end I look at it to see it was still open I smiled as I jump throw head first I then saw the building next to us who was on story lower I put my feet in front of me and in a way not to heart me. Once I hit the ground I curled up and rolled some. Then I shot out of my cover the other landed next to me.

"Wow that was amassing." said kid flash I look at him and smiled then started my jumping from building to building. They followed as I head to the first camera of the street I jump on to where the stoplight was for there was the camera there. I then pull out the black wire in it and placed my cord into it had a back port to place the black wire in I then switched on the small iPod I had and look throw the video fast then I came to a part where Danny past by I then used it to look at other ones finally I came to one where Danny stopped an accident on where park avenue and cedar street (real street names). As it shows him stopping it vanished and ended. I then removed my stuff and ran back to them robin look at me oddly.

"How were you on there it should have break from your mass" he said I look at him.

"Oh how nice your saying I'm fat" I said back the then backed up.

"Ah no I'm just saying your very light footed" he answered with a smiled

"that what I thought" with that said I then jump to the streets I found them fast and look down to see the white car. I then jump down and look at it. It looks fine nothing wrong then I saw the license plate. 'GIW what was that' I then look over to an alleyway to see someone. The team was behind me as I cross the street to meet the man the team followed me. I stopped once I was standing two feet in the ally way. "You here" I said the team look at me oddly.

"yes I am you need in phone" said a deep calm voice then it stepped out it was the man from the same one the team saw he was tall and well built he look the same with the same t-shirt jacket pants and shoes all of it look the same but the shades that covered his eyes.

"What you got" I said he smiled at me as he stepped forward.

"GIW stands for guys in white they capered phantom" he said I nod for him to go on. "There not too far from here fire there in the forest thinking they can hide its bad fire I can hear the scrams and they ring in my head he in pain and bad" he add.

"How much time?" I said he look at me oddly then nod.

"No more than tomorrow he already has broken. I know only one how can fix it" he said I look at him.

"Who?" said kid flash the man look at them and smiled.

"Night fire she fixes much with a kind and broken with a soft spirit" he said then went past us all but I grabbed his shoulder.

"Thank you herone" I said are eyes never meet as I saw him nod to me.

"You are welcome night just keep him safe as you have done for me" he whispered then he left becoming part of the city once more. I look forward then rush down the alley way with one goal in mind find the base for the GIW. The other followed me fast as I rush on word and faster I never stopped once as the forest came up I slow down. I look over my shoulder to see the other where coming slowly over. I look at the forest and I listen well I heard it his screams I then pinpointed it with my hearing. I look at them my team not knowing that I had better hearing than super boy I could be blind and still fight. I then pointed the way they look at me oddly.

"He is this way if you don't trust me listen super boy" I said he stopped and did so. "Can you hear it the cries not jest of him but the animals too? I hear their cries" I whispered for only him to hear he look at me.

"I do hear it" super boy said I nod and rush throw the tree that way a plan falling in to my mind I then felt her miss m. as kf called her I finally let her and the other in to take telepathically.

"_Does someone have a plan" _she said worldly I smiled over it.

"_Yay but most of you won't like it" _I responded and so the plan was put out. M.m. and Artemis were to hit the west side of the building and super boy and robin where to hit the east side me and kf where to go straight thru and find Danny room and fast. so the plan went into action. I shook in fear as I hope to not to be right I then felt kid flash touch my shoulder and pull me into a hug and well I cry he rub my back slightly as I cry.

" hay night it's ok shhh its ok I'm here husss well get Danny ok," He said as I let some of my last tears fall as I pull away from him. I look over to the building and took a deep breath as I nod and smiled I then felt a soft tug in my mind I knew magon and the other may hear us oh well.

"_Herone be on the lookout I may need your help" _was what I sent to the silent tug the other gave me a bother look. I nod and well it started kid flash took me into his arms as we rush down the hallway. I said which one we were to take I felt where he was but it was so small and timed. I had a hard time feeling it but we made it I put in the password and fast it open. I found on the table was Danny his chest was rip open like a frog he look at me in pain the human who did this were not in the room they were lucky very lucky. a growl left my lips as I as I rush over I found the needle and thread it look like they had only cut open but had not started to move anything round. I started to sew him up and fast he whimper as I touch his head and continued and said soft sweet words. "hush I'm here" I said push throw the right move over push throw the left I keep sew him I saw his body was all ready starting to heal. "I'm here I'm here" I said as I did it kid flash look disgusted then I was fish I tie it off and smiled at it think it will do for now.

"Let's go night the other are inside already" said kf I nod and smiled as I rush off. Then we all meet up sooner than I expected the plan was falling apart right away. I prayed myself out and rush down the hall ways in hope of getting out all the other behind me then I felt a pull some where so I rush that way and meet up with something I did not see. the door open and I rush in follow by everyone and it fell dark as the last of us came in the pounding of feet full the silence in the room and as it pass the door some yell of

"They went this way!"

"Come on, hurry there over here!" yell where filling the place.

then it slowly fell silent I smiled then a roar fill the air I smiled as the light came on I went to look for a window to see a cylinder like machine against the wall. I then stop ice like feeling over me the polling was coming from something in there and it was related to me somehow and close to me. I then rush up to the device and look in ice fill me up.

"No" I whisper as I touch the glass as I look into it a frown on my face as I look into it. There was the girl her eyes were closed she was asleep I look at her then the pad next to it a name written in plain letters making my eyes widen "dani phantom"

"Ah you all need to see this" I said I look at the other as-

**well i have to say that came out well**

**herone: yah it did come out well **

**rc: shocker she back **

**lol yah but there more to it**

**starlight: there is?**

**yah ok fist i have a job so even less of it or more and this is my end of the school post**

**herone: you need to post more**

**yah i know i do i know your all mad at me over that**

**starlight: what do you think**

**i vanish oh and i will get a mind craft soon so yah**

**herone: lol we all know**

**well see you all later ;)**


	8. the death queen and darkness

**i do not own danny phantom or young justice **

**ray: hay all im back**

**herone: welcome back**

**ray: hi all new readers and old ones**

**starlight: haa welcome **

**ray: ya sorry on not posting it did a lot last week**

**herone: we got back and there where two funerals so no work done**

**ray: yep none but i did do this..**

**starlight: yah **

**herone: lets go read it then**

* * *

_**the death queen and darkness**_

* * *

_**There are things known and things unknown and in between are the doors.  
Jim Morrison  
**_

There she was the girl the one girl who I watch dies in my arms. I wanted to cry scream yell over this pain that full my body and heart it hurt so much as I look at the small device that held her information on. Danny had said it was his and Sam kid but something was not right with what he had said. I felt this tug only happen with one of my other little ones. He had been made from three DNA not two. The bond from the DNA made it so I can feel or sense where my kids was and if it was strong enough I can feel their pain and their cries for me. I then pull all the info off their device and deleted it all I did not want them to find out. I then went up and hit all the right buttons to open the glass door. A hiss full the air the water of some sort drains and slowly opens. I rush forward and grabbed her I look her over we need to get out of here now. 'Man but how jest how do you and a team of super heroes get out of the middle of a hostel base' I thought. As I held her in my arms like a man did with his bride style.

_"You need help my little one?" _said a voice I stop yes this was the answer if I just thought hard enough I be teleported there and may be the full team. so that what I did the image of what he look like full my mind **(haa can't tell you yet it spoils the fun) **I closed my eye then I felt the feeling when I did this like I was going throw a device being taken apart then put all back together once more somewhere different. I open my eyes to see the endless field land we had land in farmer land but where. A hiss feel the air I saw a blue orb but it vanish as fast as I saw it. Slowly everyone was getting up then I felt a tug on my shoulder I look into my arms to see my baby, my girl, and my daughter. I look around then I saw Danny just laying there I rush to him.

"mommy stop" said the little girl I as I bent down I felt his head he was hot that was so not good we need to get him somewhere safe and cooled.

_"Where are we my friend" _I let it float in my mind for some time then I felt the touch of his mind on mine.

_"You're in the home lands go to the right and go one hundred feet that way are cave is there" _I nod as I look that way throw a wood land.

"come along you all lets go" I said as I went that way but I stop and look over to see kf picking up the out cold phantom. I nod and went on the other slowly went into place right behind me. As I went on I finally stop to see the entrance to the cave I smiled as I step in. "home sweet home" I said.

-Danny dream world his pov-

_I was floating in some sort of a black mist there was a something it look so odd it was so black it look like the true black it had a long neck with a long tail it had leathery wings that look like they were on black fire it had two big gray horns on its head. then I saw that spicks went down its neck but stop where some sort of a gray black saddle was and started back up from the back leg blades down the tail with many spicks cover the tip of tail at least four of them as long as my arm. The dragon was looking at something. "It is good you came my little Danny phantom" she said it was big time she. _

_"Ah what do you mean and who are you and what are you?" I said a deep chuckle fuel the air._

_"My name is dead queen I am your dragon you are my rider and what am I? I am a dragon from a long lost world my rider was once a great man then I fell into a deep sleep he weep and yell over it. then he changed slowly making him became evil he change his name to that of **Pariah Dark **he then rule then with an iron hand as your race says. Other ghost rebels and put him to sleep but someone roused him from sleep, then you defeated him. He is now at an eternal rest for ever. But for my time to come back has come" she said as she move her head to look at me. I was shock and in fear her eye wear red with gray black color mix in but they gave me the feeling of fear and sadness._

_"What why me?" I said she smiled as she steps forward her black claws hit the ground fog covering like it was nothing. _

_"You I pick you for your power, your strength, and your protection. You are my rider and I am your dragon but I am not free. I am chained up in the ghost zone I will not be free till you set me free Danny I can wait but not forever I will help you when I can but only so much." she said I look at her oddly as I came to her side. _

_"What your name not queen of death and what do you know about me?" I said she smiled at me._

_"The name was teronadeastat tastactas but my rider call me trason" she said I smiled at the name._

_"trason I like it may I" I said she smiled and nod yes then she look back at whatever it was then I saw it the team where in some sort of cave it was so not batman. Then night fire turns around and then saw my girl Danielle. She was snuggling in to night fire chest as night led them to a place somewhere. "Where are they going and what do you mean by 'for my time to come back has come' trason" I said she look at me then back out to the glass like thing._

_"She is taking them to her base they will be safe till you and the other are better." she said then they all step into a room the wall where a mix of rock and metal. They went down the hallway. There were other doors and hallways as they went leading to somewhere different. Light coming from the ceiling where lighting their way. Then they came to a door night took off her glove and put her hand on it. A blue light lit up as it Scand her hand. _

_"Welcome back night fire. Night fury and night blue are in this room waiting for you" said a robotic voice and then the door open._

_"Danny I need big time the eight of us are coming to rising once more but a greater evil are coming to power as well. Danny I cannot stay but you can stay and watch them" she said I look over to her. I open my mouth to say something but closed it. "mmm rider there one in the same she may be the one we are looking for or not I do not know my little one now I must go" she finished and disappeared from where she once was. I look back into the glass to see what had happen._

_The door open and night was the first one in slowly flowed by the team they look so tired and it looks like kf must have given me to super boy some time ago. then I it widen to let me see a boy with his back to us and a female looking over his shoulder they were looking at something. They were in similar suits as night fire but the girl had some sort of thing covering her head it was full black with two big ears like thing on the side of her head. _

_"What are you two doing" night said the female jump and look over to her. _

_"night fire what the frag I do not like that you sneaking up on me" she said the boy look over as well to them then went back to the computer. _

_"Harr harr harr now come on I need your help" said night._

_"Why?" Said the other female_

_"night blue, We have no other choice now come on I have some friends and one of them is very deeply injured we need to get into the medical bay right now so come on and follow me" said night fire. night blue nod and ran up to super boy and took my body and smiled as she held it in hope of not dropping me night fire nod and ran down the hallway night blue had fallen right behind and the rest of the team followed as well._

_"Oh where is it" said night blue as she was looking around night fire glared at night blue._

_"this door night blue this one" said night fire as she place her hand on the door and it shot open the medic room was so not like the place Danny had been in. there were seven beds each cover in seven color. Each bed had a separating certain to give the person space. There were two door one on each end of the room. but the bed look just like them of a hospital but the sheets different colors night blue took me over to black bed night fire place my baby in the blue bed next to me they were to the end at the right of the room. The other bed in the room where forest green, sun yellow, bright orange, metal gray, and blood red. Night look at my body then look at night blue. "Blue stay and take care of the other. I'll help Danny in our ER he need it chat to you in an hour" said night fire she grabbed my body and rush me to the door right next to my room. I was not allowed in there but I watch as night blue took care of my baby she cover Danni wounds and scrapes with band aids and step back she had then all over the place. She smiled as she rich her hand out to take the little girls hand. _

_"Hey there I'm night fire best friend and who are you?" said night blue Danni look at her and took her hand._

_"I'm Danni with an 'I' nice to meet you night blue" said Danni as she look at the other female who smiled at her._

_"well then let's show you to your room right Danni with an I" said night blue she nod to her as she lead them all to their room three door from the medic bay. _

_"Night night blue" said Danni as she laid her in a bedroom the room was a plane gray with darker gray. Night blue then left the room and went to go back to the medic bay I think when kf was in the hallway._

_"What up kid flash" said night blue he looks at her his eye cover in tears he must have been hiding? _

_"He not going to make it" said kid flash she looks at him then took both of his hands and rubs them._

_"hush kid flash fire will work on him all night and day she a medic by hart she cannot stop it so hold on ok she never done now go sleep you need it" said night blue he nod and went to his door which was on the left. _

_"Hay night blue I like some food mind putting it in my room?" he said she smiled at him._

_"Yah and you can call me blue ok like I call night fire by fire" she said he nod to her._

_"Night blue" he said she smiled._

_"Night kid flash" she said and wandered off slowly it faded then I felt myself fall into a piece full dark sleep._

**- Unknown location-**

a growl full the air as a black dragon it look to be made of fog with red eyes next to it was a male human but it was black and very black gray form he look like fog as well some men in white lab coats were in front of him. "What do you want" said the ghost like man his voice was dark and like he was all round the men his red eyes the color of fresh blood laid on the seven men.

"We are part of Cadmus we know you can help us" said one of the men he hiss but nod.

"What in it for me?" said ghost man?

"All you want from the league and you can have the girl know as night fire once we're done with her." said one of the other lab coat men.

"Mmm I except the name darkens and this is darkness" said darkens.

"Welcome to Cadmus darkens and darkness" said the same first man and they all left the lonely cliff as the wave crash blow. A brown dragon pull itself away from the cliff and hiss its gray eye were full of fear and fright.

"Oh no oh no this is bad I must tell night" said the dragon as it jump off the rock cliffs. Its brown color fur changed to an ocean blue and hiding him once more. His once green feather wing open fully and started to match the color of his body. His four claw legs pull close to his body as he flew off to tell someone name night.

* * *

**ray: haaa here you are**

**herone: it late like almost 1 am**

**ray:yah i did this for all of you**

**herone: yah ray said if your wondering on stuff jest ask**

**ray: yep do it to my best..**

**starlight: ZZZZZzzzz...**

**ray: she out well night you all zzz..**


End file.
